Luz, Star, Magia !
by Rainbow2k17
Summary: Las mejores amigas, Starlight Glimmer y Trixie Lulamoon, estan cansadas de la rutina diaria. por lo que empiezan a crear bromas y situaciones comicas, mientras lo graban todo con una camara.
1. Manchitas

Luz, Star, Magia!

Aparece Spike, con micrófono en mano y arriba de un pequeño escenario, solo una luz de un reflector lo acompaña.

-Hola querida gente del fandom, y algunos nuevos visitantes. Me llamo Spike, y como la mayoría sabrá, soy el ayudante y mejor de Twilight Sparkle. Hoy vamos a proyectar el primer episodio de esta serie que… esperen que le echo un ojo al guion-

El dragoncito se da vuelta y comienza leer en voz bajas algunos papeles, luego vuelve a dar la vista al público.

-Ahora sí, de esta serie que serán del tipo "no-canon". Es decir, no tiene una meta final, puede haber 10 episodios como tan solo 5 o 6, o por temporadas de 15; la serie no tiene un final en sí, creo que así se entiende mejor . En la misma, nuestras queridas unicornios, Starlight Glimmer y Trixie harán una-

Alguien grita tras bambalinas:

-Es la gran y poderosa, grande y poderosa, dilo otra vez-

Spike suspira, tose para recomponerse y vuelve a contar la trama.

-La historia tratara sobre nuestras muy queridas unicornios, la fenomenal Starlight Glimmer, y La gran y poderosa, Trixie. Grabaran algunas bromas que harán en Equestria, no hay mucho más que decir, el resto se los dejo a ustedes para que lo lean, se despide Spike el dragón-

Mientras se aleja, se olvida de apagar el micrófono.

-Espero que me paguen el doble de diamantes, no cualquiera se sube a un escenario donde la luz te queme los ojos y una pony con magia falsa te esté gritando por detrás-

Fin de la Introducción.

A las afueras de Equestria, en un campito con algunos conejos, Trixie y Starlight se encuentran tranquilamente trabajando, donde ayudan a Fluttershy a alimentar a los animalitos. Aunque con el paso de las horas se vuelve tedioso y lo hacen cada vez con menos ganas.

-Estoy muy cansada, la gran y poderosa Trixie no puede trabajar más, esto es aburrido, me rindo-

Dice la unicornio azul, mientras se desploma teatralmente en el suelo.

-Un momento, no vas a dejarme a mí todo este trabajo. Anímate amiga, tenemos que encontrar de hacerlo más divertido-

Trixie simplemente no contesta, por lo que su mejor amiga razona algunas ideas, hasta que finalmente encuentra una interesante. Ella va hacia el castillo, y luego vuelve hacia donde está su amiga.

-Oye querida y gran amiga Trixie, mira lo que tengo aquí-

Comentaba felizmente Star, a lo que la unicornio azul se levanta a mirar y queda impactada.

-Starlight… ¿Qué es exactamente eso?, tiene como un espejo adentro muy chiquito. Si quieres maquillarte tendrías que hablar con tu amiga Rarity, ella es modista y podía cambiar tu color de cabello, pareciera que siempre tuvieras pasta dental en tu pelaje-

Y Glimmer le contesto.

-Esto, es una cámara… y lo saque de otro universo [Equestria Girls] cuando fui de visita una vez, así que pensé. ¿Por qué no hacemos las cosas de siempre y lo grabamos?, podría ser divertido-. Sus ojos brillaban, aunque luego recordó lo último que dijo su amiga.

-Ah y por cierto, mi pelaje es hermoso, no te metas con el-

Lulamoon quedo tan contenta por esta nueva experiencia que no pensó más de dos veces para ser la camarógrafa. Usando su magia de pony, logra sostener el aparato y a la vez prenderlo.

REC…

-Muy bien Trixie, ¿Cómo me veo?, ¿me hace mal la alta definición?-

-Te ves bien amiga, solo que tendrías que cortarte el cabello, para Trixie pareces una bruja con tanto crin, ni siquiera Fluttershy usa extensiones-

Starlight se enoja y mira a la cámara.

-Ya te dije que no metas con mis extensiones, quiero decir, mi pelaje. Pero bueno, ¿Qué tal si hacemos algo con estos conejitos?, podríamos hacer que fueran más, "gaseosos"-

Pero Trix no capto el mensaje.

-¿Gaseoso?, oye si tienes sed, Trixie tiene muchas bebidas en su cabaña, porque todos los viernes, Trixie es la anfitriona de la "Trixie Party"-

-Espera… ¿Trixie Party?, ¿quieres decir que todos los viernes bebes sola?, eso suena demasiado triste-

-Para nada Starlight, Trixie utiliza ese momento para probar su magia… con mucha emoción…-

GlimGlam solo vio con cara de sarcasmo a su compañera y prosiguió con su plan. Usando agujas e hilo, armo un pequeño conejo blanco una manchita naranja en su cabeza. Lo coloco junto con los demás animalitos y ambas se escondieron en unos arbusto.

-Starlight, eres muy tierna. Creas un conejo para hacerles compañía a los demás, la poderosa Trixie puede sentir tu gran amor por la naturaleza-

Una vez más, su amiga al parecer no capto la situación.

-Trixie, si vas a estar conmigo, por lo menos ubícate en lo que te dije mientras hacia el conejo, tiene implementado una dosis pequeña de "magia-manía", que se usa frecuentemente en festivales infantiles, lo que tiene mi pequeño conejo, es que puede expulsar olores muy feos-

En ese momento llega la Pegaso amarillo a observar a los conejos, Trixie graba todo lo que ocurre.

-Holas mis lindos y tiernos seres de esta linda tierra, ¿Cómo están?. Oh, por dios, que cosa tan tierna… un conejito con una mancha naranja, eso es algo que nunca había visto antes, te llamare manchitas-

Star usa su magia y activa el olor, el cual hace que el conejito efectúa un "sonido" y salga olor.

Flutter se sonroja de la vergüenza, hasta que se da cuenta que lo hiso "manchitas".

-Creo que comiste algo que te cayo malo, ¿estás bien del estómago?-

El conejito hace 2 sonidos.

-ohh… pero, ¿fue una sopa en mal estado?.

Conejo hace un sonido. Detrás de los arbusto, Starlight aguanta la risa y a Trixie le lloran los ojos, pues 2 sonidos con mal olor significan "SI", y uno significa "NO". Lo que Fluttershy lo descubre rápidamente.

-uy, creo que tengo indicado para estos casos, espérame que ya vuelvo-

El conejo dice Sí.

La pony se va y regresa con una pastilla y un poco de agua, ella intenta abrir la boca de manchitas, pero la unicornio se lo pone difícil.

-Manchitas, no quiero enojarme contigo, por favor déjame darte esta pastilla que son para tu dolor de estómago-

Pero a cada intento de la Pegaso, el conejito decía "no", lo que ocasiona que el olor se propague hacia los alrededores y los demás animalitos se alejen un poco. Star y Trixie no solo tenían que aguantar el olor, sino también la risa.

Cansada de intentar, Fluttershy sujeto fuertemente a manchitas y lo llevo hacia su rostro para retarlo.

-Escucha manchitas o te comportas bien, o te dejare con ese mal olor para siempre, ¿ me entendiste?-

Esta vez manchitas venia "recargado", y efectuó un sonido y luego el segundo que fue más grave y longevo, explotando su colita de algodón. Trixie lo grabo solo un momento más y ambas se largaron del lugar, esta vez ya con carcajadas, por lo que terminaron en el suelo riéndose entre sí.

-Oh… por Celestia, ¿viste… como se puso Fluttershy?, quedo impactada, hasta le costó recobrar el sentido- Decía Starlight hasta que se volvió a reír.

-Si, a Trixie les encanta estas bromas, es una idea genial- exclamaba Trixie mientras se reía sin parar; La era de las bromas comenzó, ¿Qué otra locura tendrán preparadas estas dos ponys?


	2. El pastel

Luz, Star, Magia!

Comienza una cancioncita pegadiza, varios reflectores alumbran hacia un fondo con la cara de Spike, mostrando una silla donde el dragón está sentado.

-Hola gente, ¿Cómo les va? ¿El fondo?, bueno algunas cosas cambiaron, para bien eso si-

El dragón se ríe y se escuchan risas grabadas.

-Pero bueno, ustedes se estarán preguntando. ¿Por qué esta el dragón otra vez aquí? ¿No solo tengo que soportarlo en la serie, si no también aquí? Espero que no hayan pensado lo último je-

Toma un vaso de agua y comienza a explicar la situación.

-Tuve una breve charla, en donde no solo me pegaron el doble de diamantes, si no que me dijeron lo siguiente. "Spike, vas a tener un trabajo muy grande desde ahora". Yo les juro, comenzó a escupir cartas de Celestia durante 5 minutos, estaba entre asustado y emocionado. "Usted, será el presentador "conexo" de MLP"-

Se escuchó un sonido de asombro: "ooooh!"

-Resulta que acá tenemos muchas series que proyectamos frecuentemente, en una Rainbow Dash es futbolista, y en la otra está en el espacio. Es un lío cuando se suben series en simultáneo, así que me dieron el trabajo, de dar la introducción a cada episodio de las series. Están pueden ser breves, para que tengan una idea de lo que verán, o incluso habrán invitados -

Se escucharon aplausos, y la canción pegadiza, que duro unos segundos. El dragoncito tose para continuar y concluir la introducción.

-Proyectaremos el segundo episodio de la serie "Luz, Star, Magia!". Que por cierto, me suena mucho a nombre de anime. Estoy muy ansioso y sé que ustedes también por ver así que no mas palabras. Disfruten-

Aplausos, las luces se mueven y Spike se aleja saludando a todos.

*Este episodio contiene lenguaje soez/vulgar

Fin de la introducción.

Eran las 4 de la mañana en Equestria, Ponyville totalmente apagada, todos los pueblerinos durmiendo. No se escuchaba ni el viento, pero donde si había ruido, era en la carrosa de Trixie, donde había invitado a su mejor amiga. La unicornio decidió grabar un poco la situación.

REC…

-Hola, ponys. Soy la gran Trixie y estoy durmiendo, junto con mi amiga, Starlight. Star despierta estoy grabando-

Glimmer simplemente se daba vuelta y no le prestaba atención a los llamados de su mejor amiga, pero la maga no se rindió. Salió de su casita a buscar una manera "rápida" de despertarla.

-Mi mejor amiga, está en un hechizo muy fuerte de sueño profundo. Pero no importa, la gran y poderosa Trixie tiene la solución: Un poco de agua bien fría, con cubitos de hielo que yo misma creare-

La maga agarro un cubo y lo lleno de agua con una canilla publica, agregándole unos cubitos bien frio. Ella se rio mirando a la cámara, sintiéndose muy "poderosa", como solo ella sabe estar. Lentamente se fue acercando a la carrosa para abrir la puerta e ingresar, pero la misma estaba atascada.

-oh… nooo. Staar..Staaar es de noche abrí la puerta, Trixie está afuera- Decía Lulamoon en una voz baja. Un extraño viento se empezaba a levantar, y el sonido volvía todo más tétrico. Ella intento no perder la calma y volvió a insistir con la puerta, e incluso probo con las ventanas, pero su casita parecía sellada.

-Esto… es muy feo, a Trixie no le gusta las cosas de terror… tengo miedo, Starlight despierta no quiero hacerte nada por favor- exclamaba mientras golpeaba su hogar.

Un sonido fuerte acompañado de una gran ventisca, hizo que la pony mágica se esconda debajo de su capa, temblando de miedo y dejando la cámara en el suelo.

La puertita se abrió, Starlight bajo y con la videocámara, comenzó a grabar su pequeño plan, mientras dejaba ver una sonrisa malévola.

-¿Trixie?, ¿estás bien?. Oh por celestia, ¿Qué hacías afuera?. Tienes que tener más cuidado querida amiga-

-Estoy asustada… Trixie escuchó un ruido y quiso saber que pasaba, pero no pude volver a mi cómoda cama y me quede aquí afuera-

Ambas unicornios se metieron adentro y siguieron descansando. Al día siguiente, curiosamente soleado y con un excelente clima. La gran y poderosa Trixie se despertaba bostezando, y comenzaba a despabilarse.

En un pequeño arbolito, la cámara grababa la casita. La unicornio Azul salió a ver como estaba todo, y su escalerita para bajar no estaba, siendo cambiada por el baldo con agua helada. Cayo en el mismo y grito por el frio, Glimmer apareció por detrás tirándole más agua.

-¿era para mí esto?. Gracias, pero yo soy más amable y te lo regalo, es más, con el doble de lo que me diste. ¿No soy la mejor amiga de toda Equestria?-

Trixie respondió tiritando por el frio.

-Triiiiixie… se siente un cubito maas….- GlimGlam comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, para después quitar a su amiga de lo helado y con un hechizo, fue devolviéndole la temperatura normal.

Más tarde, almorzaban en el castillo de Twilight y conversaban sobre alguna broma para el día de hoy.

-Yo creo, que este es tu día de suerte Trixie, porque no solo te regale un lindo "refresco", si no que te dejare dar la idea hoy-. Esto lleno de alegría a su amiga, pero sin embargo, no estaba del todo despierta.

-No se me ocurre casi nada Starlight yo creo que *Achís*, necesito que me des una ayudita-

En ese momento pasaba Rainbow Dash junto con applejack, llevando algunas manzanas. Las unicornios preguntaron sobre a donde iban, a lo que RD respondió que tenían que llevar los alimentos a una nueva granja que se inauguró cerca de Canterlot y pasarían todo el día en ese lugar.

Trixie le pareció interesante esa historia, pero su mejor amiga tenía esos ojos brillosos, que indican una gran y peligrosa idea.

-Gran y poderosa amiga, mira, escucha y aprende- Golpeándose el pecho con su casco derecho mientras brillaba su cuerno, Starlight cambio su voz a la de Dashie.

-Hola Trixie, Soy yo, la pony 20% más tonta. Vuelo ridículamente mal y siento una gran atracción por Applejack, pero no se lo digas a Twilight porque ella también me gusta. Si no te molestaba, pensaba en hacer una broma telefónica a la loquita de Pinkie Pie-

Lulamoon quedo con la boca abierta unos segundos… y más segundos… hasta que Star se enojó y pregunto directamente si esa idea era genial.

-Oh Starlight, quiero que lo hagas de vuelta. Trixie por las noches escribe historias y en una de esas, la pony Rainbow tiene una linda relación con la pony AJ, olvidemos las bromas, formemos parejas y seamos felices-

Pero GlimGlam tenía en mente otra cosa, por lo que arrastro a su amiga mordiendo su capa, hacia algún teléfono público para ponys. Utilizando su magia lo tele transporto hacia su cuarto, para que no la descubrieran; Momento perfecto para encender la cámara.

REC…

-Escucha Trixie, yo ahora simulare ser Rainbow Dash y conversare con Pinkie, diciendo cualquier cosa, inventando una historia y cosas de ese estilo. Tu labor es simplemente actuar, ¿puede Trixie ser una gran actriz para su mejor amiga?-

-La gran, y poderosa, Trixie!, está encantada y ansiosa de ver cómo le dedicas tu amor a Pinkie Pie-

Starlight, cansada Trixie y su poco entendimiento, arrojo un almodón hacia ella, tumbándola al piso. Acto siguiente marco con sus cascos a la casa de Pinkie Pie, donde ella hornea sus postres y pasteles. Cambio su voz a la de RD y comenzó el show.

Inicio de la conversación:

*Click*

-Hola querido súper híper amiguito o amiguita, soy tu amiga Pinkie Pie-

-Hola Pinkie, soy yo Rainbow Dash, tu amiga 20% más genial y el otro 80% más despistada-

-*risa* Hola Rainbow, ¿Cómo estás?. Oye, ¿no tenías que ir hacia una granja con Applejack a llevar manzanas?

-*Enojada*¿Cómo?. ¿Qué te pasa?, AJ es solo una amiga, acaso crees que yo me "como sus manzanas", Pinkie eso es muy descortés de tu parte.

-…¿disculpa?, es que pensé que iban para ahí, pero no importa, dime ¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿Recuerdas la última fiesta de mi casa en las nubes?, yo te había pedido un pastel, con colores de arcoíris y toda esa cursilería que siempre usas. Todos los invitados, probaron un trozo cada uno, la fiesta estaba en su punto más fuerte-

-Oh!, ¿Y les gusto?, lo hice con mucho amor, y desde ya te agradezco-

-*unos segundos en silencio* si, veras… no sé con qué lo hiciste, si con amor o no sé qué, pero lo que sí es verdad… es que te salió horriblemente mal, ¿20%? No Pinkie Pie, 100% asquerosa, parecía mi almohada, fea-

-*susto*¿Cómo? Imposible… eso no puede ser, seguramente alguien le puso algo-

-*sarcástica* mira no quiero enfadarme Pinkie Pie, pero quiero que hoy vengas a mi hogar y me limpies todo el piso. No sabes lo que pasa cuando los pegasos tienen un ataque en el estómago, era una carrera infernal por ver quien llegaba al baño, y los que no llegaban terminaban en mis nubes Pinkie, MIS NUBES. Yo sé que eres una Pony terrestre y no tienes ni la más remota idea de que es una nube, pero también veo que tampoco no tienes idea de hacer postres y pasteles-

-*risa* Rainbow no te preocupes, para la próxima seré súper híper mega genial-

-¿te estas riendo?. Dime una cosa, Pony con pelo… pelo de chicle vencido *se escuchó un silencio en lo de Pinkie* imagina que yo hago un pastel, obviamente que a mí me sale todo genial porque soy Rainbow Dash. Y te lo llevo a tu casa, pero como se me canta las alas lo hago mal apropósito. Y Todos lo que coman una porción, entran a cagarte… si Pinkie a cagarte en todos los pasillitos, yo creo que llenas todo Ponyville de popo, y yo me río de eso. ¿Es gracioso? No Pinkie, y no sé qué haces ahí quiero que vengas rápido aquí mismo, YA PINKIE YA YA YA!-

-¿esto es en serio Rainbow Dash?. Yo nunca te molesto de esa manera, te pediría disculpas pero sigo sosteniendo que mi pastel salió perfecto y todo esto me parece muy raro-

*Starlight le pasa el teléfono a Trixie, quien finge ser un pony que aún tiene un dolor de estómago terrible*

-¿Tu eres la pony que cocino esa cosa horrosa?, déjame…uy… déjame decirte que cocinas para la #%& gracias a ti descubrí que.. Que desayune manzanas hacia 2 años atrás…. Mira si tu pastel no salió horrible… voy a ir y cagarme encima de ti… y liiteeral….-

*vuelve a Starlight*

-Ves Pinkie, tu pastel lo mantuvo aquí hace ya varios días, y tú me dices que salió perfecto. Pero que sinvergüenza Pinkie Pie-

-*un poco enojada* Decime como se llama ese pony, porque yo tengo registrado cada nombre de cada pony aquí. Y no te metas conmigo, porque puedo decir cosas muy graves de ti-

-*Risa RD* ¿de mí? Que vas a decir tú, pero que vas a decir si solo sabes reírte. Y mi pobre pony aquí a mi lado tiene 6 números de nombre porque viene de otro lugar, con números. No preguntes porque, no es lo importante. Aquí yo quiero que vengas…y me limpies todo, dos veces, porque en la primera estaré durmiendo y en la segunda recién te voy a vigilar-

*Starlight se aleja un poco porque no aguanta la risa*

-Ah bueno, pues así quieres la cosas no amiga?, voy a ir a tu hogar y lo voy a derrumbar porque nadie se mete con mi pasión. Maldita pony gatita de Applejack-

-Yo no entiendo porque la agresión, nunca te dije nada malo y no eh… no, Maldita pony si y gata de Applejack también-

-NO ME VEAS LA CARA DE TONTA *grita ya enojada Pinkie*-

-No, gracias a los Wonderbolts, no te la estoy viendo, porque creo que si te veo la cara que tienes, se me revuelve el estómago otra vez. Yo creo que cuando hacías el pastel, con amor no lo hacías nooo…-

-¿COMO QUE NO?-

-Agarraste un espejo y mientras te veías ahí lo ibas haciendo, o si no, no entiendo porque salió tan mal. Dedícate a otra cosa, y quita todos los espejo de tu casa porque ya con tu rostro tienes mala suerte todo el año-

-AH BUENO, que buen chiste Rainbow "Trash". Sabes yo no necesito estar alardeando yo soy feliz como soy-

-Una basura eso eres, y ahí tienes razón-

-¿PERO QUE ME ESTAS DICIENDO?-

-Pinkie ¿te metes la crema en los oídos?. Yo la verdad no sé si seguir con la conversación, me decepcionaste, me atacas y no te agredí para nada, me decís basura, no comprendo nada.

-AH NO, NO TE VAS. Decime el nombre o numero o lo que maldita sea el nombre de tu pony ese estúpido, nadie critica mi comida NADIE Y MENOS UNA ENGREIDA QUE NO QUIERO MAS-

-*teléfono a Trixie* Bueno… yo me llamo.. Anota son 6 números… 1..457… y 8-

-¿No son 6 números?, ¿y el otro número?-

-métetelo en el culo Pinkie Pie-

*Las unicornios se tiraban al suelo y sus risas eran ya muy fuertes, pero hacían todo para que no se oyera*

-VENI RAINBOW, te espero, vamos arreglar las cosas como pony terrestres me cansaste, voy a prender fuego tu melena A TI A TU PONY MALEDUCADO SE LO VOY A DECIR A CELESTIA-

-Escucha, ¿Qué vas a hacer? Pero por favor, no reniegues mas, solo te dije la verdad. Te salió horrible, mis invitados haciendo sus necesidades en mis nubes y no quieres limpiar tu error. Encima insultas a mi amigo, no te conozco.

-NO ME TRATES DE LOCA, SOY LA MEJOR PASTELERA DE TODO PONYVILLE … si voy a ir, ahora mismo voy te voy a romper las alas, eres una Pegaso horrible te odio, tratas mal a tus amigas-

-Pinkie Pie, ¿Qué culpa tengo que te salga horrible?. Y veni te espero, podemos tomar un té podemos volar, no sabes como volas con tu pastel, comes un pedazo y salís disparado hacia el cielo de Equestria.

-ME LA VAS A PAGAR ESCUCHASTE "RAINBOBA"-

*Corta*

Las amigas no paran de reír y llorar, hicieron lo imposible, enojar de manera extrema a Pinkie Pie.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA…. Triii… trixie no puedo hablar me duele la panza-

-oh cielos, fue épico, Trixie cada día la pasa mejor contigo mejor amiga -

Ambas se abrazan en medio de la alegría, pero luego deciden llamar nuevamente para que la broma no termine mal para la pobre Pegaso.

*llamando…*

-Hola amiguito o amiguita..-

*Starlight con voz de RD corta su saludo*

-Hola Pinkie Pie, ¿eres tú o un contestador barato?-

-¿OTRA VEZ TU? YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME MOLESTES, NO QUIERO VERTE HERISTE MIS SENTIMIENTOS MALDITA PEGASO VOY A CONTAR A TODAS LAS CHICAS LO DE RARITY-

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué cosa tienes que contar?, no sé qué dices Pinkie te dije que no comieras esos hongos del bosque Everfree-

-QUE LA BESASTE MIENTRAS DORMIAMOS EN SU CASA Y YO TE VI, prometí nunca decirlo pero al diablo mi pinkie promesa horrible VOY A DECIRSELO A TODOS!-

*Starlight cambia su voz a la normal*

-Oye tranquila vieja. Soy yo GlimGlam, Starlight Glimmer cálmate-

-¿QUE? ¿ESTAS CON STARLIGHT RAINBOBA?-

-No Pinkie escucha, es una broma… ¿sí?, caíste en mi broma, cambie mi voz y te hice enojar, no pasó nada, el pastel horrible no salió, no tengo idea de hecho. Fue algo que mi amiga Trixie me conto sobre qué hiciste hace poco un pastel para Rainbow pero tranquila soy yo… Starlight-

-*más calmada*… oh… vaya esa fue una muy buena Starlight Glimmer, realmente iba a derribar la casa de Rainbow Dash. Es muy feo cuando alguien se mete con el trabajo de uno-

-No te preocupes, junto con Trixie te contamos la verdad para evitar catástrofes-

-Bueno está bien *pequeña risa* pero por favor, por favoooor. No digas nada sobre Rarity y Rainbow ¿sí?-

-Somos una tumba, no saldrá nada de nada. Hasta luego pinkie pie-

*Corta*

Las unicornios volvieron al salón principal del castillo, donde vieron como regresaban AJ y Dash de su viaje. Ocultas, decidieron hacer una pequeña broma más.

-*Starlight con Voz de RD* Vaya Applejack tantas manzanas me dieron ganas de abrazarte y besarte por toda esa melena 20% más sensual-

La vaquera se volteo enojada y le dio un golpe con sus patas traseras a su amiga Pegaso, quien termino estampada contra una pared. AJ se fue sonrojada y RD quedo confundida, las mejores lo volvieron a hacer.


End file.
